kusanagi_era_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Main
Religion is the belief of multiple gods, deities, and a simple event, or typically a god or goddess. There were several gods and goddesses that lived amongst the beings of Vangaria, although only a few lived in Kusanagi. the common religions were founded during the Era of Magic, defined by the early developments of the world, with scripture detailing events in history and interactions between humans and the worshipped figures. Faith was also used as a basis for magic, with incantations and teachings often having been passed from a deity to the follower(s). The Plains Where most common turf on Kusanagi followed certain religions, there were also some locations that resided outside of the main kingdoms. These locations were usually the small villages and peasant homes of the common. A general ray of hope were sought out in their eyes. *Glaithon is an ancient religion with two gods and a couple of lesser gods. Their main teachings revolve around love and virtues, and these teachings are often passed on through daily readings of their holy scriptures and readings by spiritual leaders. Glaithon's teachings come from several books written by all the gods as a direct reply to false gods and prophets spreading lies, but were very hard to locate. Some of their religious symbols are represented in the form of clothing, skin paintings and prayer beads. *Despite being an ancient religion, Glaithon has only gained a few different variations that have grown over time. Glaithon is usually met with indifference by people around the rest of the world. Phuideria The dominant religion is Church of Eias , although it was originally the Worship of the Goddess of Progression: *Eias is a young maiden who was blessed with the ability to excellerate. The ability to progress faster than the normal abilities of a human, which was viewed as a blessing of the gods. Their main teachings revolve around progression and the art to excell faster in the practice of magic. *During this time, the Curch of Eias was the most practiced religion in the empire. *Their main teachings revolve around mutual respect, progress, and tolerance, and these teachings are often passed on through meetings with religious leaders and weekly church visits. Eias's teachings come from several books written by the gods and marked the beginning of civilization. Many of their religious symbols are represented in the form of rings, bracelets and bowls. *Despite being a close minded religion, the Church of Eias has begun to slowly close of different religions of the outside world, who feel the religious works should be interpreted differently. Some of whom aren't all too friendly toward each other, Eias is often met with disdain or disrespect in the rest of the world. Yekar Aruphy is a religion that is practiced heavily among Yekar. Every creature and citizen is familar with statues of the gods, that were placed everywhere in their forest. Yekar even built temples to protect their favored religion. *Aruphy is a young religion with two gods, their main teachings revolve around honesty and community, and these teachings are often passed on through studies of their religious works and daily readings of their holy scriptures. Aruphy's teachings come from edicts said to have been given by angels who came down to Kusanagi as a blessing. All of their religious symbols are represented in the form of animals, clothing and bracelets. Being a young religion, Aruphy is still a cohesive religion with a following with just a single interpretation of the religious works. Aruphy is usually met with either indifference or respect from those outside of this religion. *Dein is an antiquated belief system revolving around reincarnation. Their main teachings revolve around tolerance and spirits, and these teachings are often passed on through readings by spiritual leaders and community newsletters. Dein teachings come from lessons passed down from the first people who are looked up to by others. They often express their beliefs through murals, bowls and dance. Being an antiquated belief system, Dein has managed to reach a large audience, but many of them live in the same region of the world. People across the world begin to see Dein as a means to reach a calmer state of mind. Quesan Worship of Faith and Truth, the god that reveal the truth of it's devoters. To never tell a lie and to always be honest, it was the policy and key to achieving full atunement with the god. *Eriphuni is a contemporary religion with three gods, their main teachings revolve around trust and power, and these teachings are often passed on through communal praying sessions and religious community events. Eriphuni's teachings come from edicts told to have been given by the gods as a gesture of good faith and to spread the truth. The majority of their religious symbols are represented in the form of wood carvings, skin paintings and figurines. *Despite being a contemporary religion, Eriphuni has begun to slowly split into different groups who feel the religious works should be interpreted differently, but they're relatively peaceful toward each other. Eriphuni is often met with disdain or disrespect in the rest of the world.